koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
Chōhi Yokutoku
; :Real name: :Voiced by: Miya Serizono (visual novel, anime; credited as Hiroka Nishizawa in the anime) __TOC__ Plot Visual novel version :After being warped to the alternate world, Kazuto is immediately confronted by a trio of bandits. Chōhi and Kan'u quickly arrives at the scene and rescues him. :Unlike Kan'u, who holds a more reserved master-servant relationship with Kazuto, Chōhi is more carefree and treats Kazuto like an older sibling (much like how she treats Kan'u) and always calls him "onee-chan". Due to her (relatively) young age, she is quite innocent, having almost no knowledge of love and sex. Anime version :One of the main characters, the first to join Kan'u. :When she was very young, her parents were killed by bandits and she was taken in by her grandfather. But when he passed away, Chōhi was all alone. To ease her loneliness, she led a group of kids in her village and formed the "Rinrin Bandits". Together, the kids hid in the mountains and often pulled pranks on the villagers. Then Kan'u came along. After hearing about how Chōhi lost her family the same way she did, Kan'u shows sympathy. When the village chief finally becomes fed up and decides to send officials to arrest Chōhi, Kan'u offers to do the job instead because she felt Chōhi does not deserve the punishment the officials had planned. The two meet and fight late into the night, Kan'u questions why is she causing other people suffering despite herself having suffered. Finally Kan'u's words reach Chōhi, who breaks down crying and admits that she's just lonely and doesn't know what to do. Kan'u then decides to spend the night with her. While in bed Kan'u mentions that she's of age to be Chōhi's older sister. This promps Chōhi to call Kan'u "onee-chan"; eventually they make a vow of sisterhood (they did this in bed, which would later cause many misunderstandings in the future when Chōhi recollects the event) and Chōhi accompanies Kan'u on her journey. Character Personality :A tomboy, Chōhi is a talkative and always cheerful girl. While she has some street-smartness to her (she was the leader of Rinrin Bandits, after all), she is naive in many ways. Although small, she is a very powerful fighter, capable of competing against Kan'u in combat (in the anime, Kan'u herself actually admits to being at a disadvantage in terms of raw strength). She is very dedicated to her duty no matter the cost to herself (once in the anime she alone defends a village against hordes of bandits despite having a bad cold). She is also very loyal to her friends and will fiercely protect them. : The VN looks into her character more than the anime does. Although always cheerful on the outside, deep down she's a fragile girl tormented by losses and loneliness. During her birthday night in the first game she has a dream in which her parents came to say happy birthday before disappearing; the feeling of losing her parents again is too much for her and she breaks down emotionally, causing Kazuto to swear he'll always be by her side so that she'll never feeling lonely again. Sexuality : Due to her (relatively) young age, she has no knowledge whatsoever about romance and sex. In the first game she's so clueless at first that she invites Kazuto for a swim (actually, skinny-dip), and becomes baffled by Kazuto's erection. She then has her first sexual experience of giving Kazuto a handjob, although Kazuto guides her through everything. That handjob pretty much sparks her sexual curiosity, and she craves to know more about it. She has always loved Kazuto, but at the beginning it was more of a love for an older brother. As more girls joins Kazuto's harem, her romantic feelings towards Kazuto develops and she begins to become conscious about her lack of sex appeal, resulting in her consulting Kōchū for tips on womanhood. From Kōchū she receives a dress similar to Riri's, and she wears it whenever she wants to just be a normal girl to Kazuto. : In the anime her lack of sexual knowledge is heavily exploited for comedy relief. For example, during the final battle against Ukitsu, the plan was to peel back the ranks of terracotta warriors surrounding Ukitsu's flank, upon hearing this, Chōhi enthusiastically dubbed the plan "Operation Onion-peeling" (in Japanese slang it becomes "Operation Foreskin-peeling"), much to the embarrassment of the other girls. : Also, in the anime she appears to have a big sister complex for Kan'u; during the second season, she considers herself the only little sister of Kan'u and opposes Ryūbi from being the second younger sibling (in the end Ryūbi becomes the oldest sister, leaving Chōhi's position untouched). Trivia *She speaks in third person and often ends her sentences with "-nano da!". *the face of her tiger hair-clip changes expressions with her. *She's one of the characters in the series to have a cat (more of a tiger in her case) theme. *In the first VN it's revealed by Kazuto that in games based on Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Chōhi as a character has a war rating of 99. *A powerful character, in the game when used as a general her ōgi has the strongest damage ability. However, she offers no defense bonuses to formations when used as a strategist, thus making her unfit to be one. *As a running gag, she's often grouped with Bachō as "the two who don't have to help in councils". *In the anime, her mount is a pig while everyone else ride on horses. *She gets noticeably taller in Shin Koihime Musō ''manga. *She's pretty much illiterate, and learning is one of her least favorite things. VN Gallery chr0108a.jpg|battle-ready pose chr0109a.jpg|attacking pose rinrindefend.jpg|defending pose sdchr0103.jpg|chibi rinrin sad.png|sad Anime Galley 24950_n20080526_12_koihime_16.jpg|Chōhi, character design 24950_n20080526_12_koihime_17.jpg|Chōhi, facial details Manga Gallery Rinrin.JPG|Chōhi in Koihime Musō manga shin rinrin.JPG|Chōhi in ''Shin Koihime Musō manga : Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shoku (蜀 Shǔ)